Only Human
by Unoriginality
Summary: In Edward's eyes, Alfons can see God.


_"His face bespoke his soul."_

"Edward."

The blond didn't respond, lost in his thoughts _(he's always lost in his thoughts, always somewhere else)_ and Alfons sighed quietly in frustration. It happened every evening as they worked, Edward hunched over the table, eyes distant as he took in the formulas written before him, processed and analyzed them _(he understands in a way that no man ever has or should, like the universe itself is resting on his shoulders, whispering the answers into his ear)_.

"Edward." This time, Alfons leaned over and touched Edward's shoulder lightly. Edward startled slightly, turning those darkly burning eyes to Alfons _(there's the heavens in those eyes; man looking to the heavens and seeing God looking back at him)_.

Except Alfons didn't believe in a god or divine saviors. Sins were nonexistent, morals ambiguous, defined and dependant upon the harm inflicted on another.

Edward shook his head, reconnecting with the world around him only marginally. "Sorry," he mumbled, running a hand over his face, "what did you say?"

He almost could believe with Edward.

Alfons scowled. "I said it's ten o' clock. Did you wanna call it a night?" He might have stayed up later without noticing, immersed in his life's work for many more hours, except there was that meeting in the morning with his sponsor; he doubted it was good news; he almost would've been glad to not go.

Edward seemed to flinch _(let this cup of suffering pass from me; there's a dark side to such divinity, to having God's face reflected in your own, and that's why he's always so lost in his thoughts, why the universe seems to rest on his shoulders, he bears some terrible pain written in scars on his body)_. "Ah, yeah." The answer was reluctant. Edward hated meetings with sponsors, but he knew his name held weight that Alfons's simply did not.

Edward cast another look at the work on the table, the formulas and theories and designs, like he were looking at some lifeline.

"Edward."

The blond looked up again, eyes old and tired. "Yeah?"

Alfons kept his tone steady. "Close your eyes."

A pause. "What?" Uncertainty, in his tone, on his face.

"Close your eyes." Patiently firm.

Edward's turn to frown. "Alfons, what are yo-"

Alfons sat forward, cutting him off by lifting his hand and resting it firmly over those divine, world-weary eyes. "Just do it."

Edward held still, tense but compliant; his facial muscles twitched under Alfons's hand and the German wondered briefly, and quickly dismissed the idea that Edward Elric might be afraid.

Alfons moved closer, up into Edward's personal space; Edward tried to pull back, reaching his hands up and grabbing Alfons's shoulders to hold his balance, lest he slip off the edge of the chair. A willing prisoner. The right hand slipped around to his back as Alfons leaned in, very lightly, very tentatively, brushing his lips against Edward's. The older man, the God made manifest, sucked in an unsteady breath, hitched, and now trembling, yes now afraid in uncertainty, and Alfons almost retreated; he held still, waiting, slipping his other arm around Edward's waist to hold him close.

Relaxing, the tension drained from Edward and he pressed his lips almost shyly against his; Alfons smiled into the kiss and captured Edward's lips more firmly _(forget the pain, forget the weight on your shoulders, just for this moment, and just _be_)_.

When he dropped his hand and pulled back from the kiss, Edward's eyes were wide and clear _(there's no more God, no more lonely and heartbroken savior there, looking back at me, it's just him)_, staring at him in a hazy sort of confusion.

And he was deliciously red-faced.

After a few unsuccessful attempts at forming words, Edward finally managed to stutter the beginnings of a sentence. "What... what was..." And then gave up.

Alfons smirked, not releasing him yet. "It was called a kiss, Edward."

Edward flushed all over again. "I know _that_!"

Then Alfons laughed, smiling warmly at his companion. "You always look so upset. You needed something to distract you from that."

Edward's eyes crossed and he gave him a flustered look. "So kissing me was your brilliant idea?"

Alfons noticed Edward wasn't trying to pull away at all, nor had he let go of his shoulders. "It worked, didn't it?" He laughed again, then kissed him, briefly this time. "And I wanted to. Now come on, to bed with you. We both have to be up early in the morning."

It was only then that Edward let go of Alfons, shrinking back out of his embrace, and that subdued and defeated look crept back into the edges of Edward's eyes. "Yeah. Sleep." He started to get up, then paused and looked at Alfons. "Hey."

Alfons paused in gathering up the work to put it away for the night. "Yes, Edward?"

That was probably the first time Alfons had ever seen Edward smile so genuinely. "Thanks."


End file.
